


Friends and A Little Courage

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione arrives in Paris to begin learning at the world-class curse-breaking academy. She's taken by surprise by the addition of one, Fleur Delacour, and equally surprised by said witch's constant attention and company.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Friends and A Little Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: B5 - Fleur Delacour

Hermione tugged on the end of her blazer. She took a deep breath and stared at the building before her. 

She did it! She was finally going to start her first day at the Curse Breaking Academy of Paris. 

She packed her bags, said goodbye to Harry and Ron, and arrived in Paris ready to learn. 

Time to really focus on herself and her future (finally). 

She strolled inside and headed to the student center. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger and I’m here to pick up my time table.”

The dark-skinned man at the desk smiled. “‘Ello, Ms. Granger. You are just in time for the mixer. Students, staff, and alumni.” He flipped through the stacks of paper on his desk. He found what he was looking for and held it out to her. “I highly recommend it.”

She briefly glanced at her time table. “Thank you.” 

She walked back to the front desk and followed the signs leading to the mixer. She heard voices before she made it to the room. She peered through the open doorway. There were about two dozen people milling about, drinking, talking or eating from little plates. 

She slowly ventured inside, heading straight for the banquet table. She grabbed a pink drink and took a sip, squeezing her eyes at the sourness. She looked around the room again, examining the people around her. 

She thought she saw Master Eva Medina, lead curse breaker and historian of the Teotihuacan Institute. Mr. Enric Belmonte, an expert in practical charms and runes. Great Godric, there’s Ron’s - 

“Hermione?” A sweet voice sounded from behind her. “Hermione Granger?”

Hermione spun around, her gaze landing on a person she hadn't seen since her school days. 

Fleur Delacour seemed to glow but what startled Hermione the most was the sincere smile on the young woman's face. 

"Fleur? It's good to see you."

"I did not know you were studying here at the Academy." 

Hermione licked her lips. "Well, I don't know how you would have, you know…" 

Fleur nodded. "Have you seen who teaches here?" She glanced at the tell wild-looking red-read across the room. "Bill is so handsome. He is one of the tutors." 

"Really?" Hermione held up her time table. "What class -" 

Fleur leaned over Hermione’s shoulder. A sweet scent invaded her senses. 

"Oh!" Fleur thrilled, "we have the same classes. Now we'll have a chance to get to know each other better." 

Hermione gaped at her. 

* * *

Hermione did not believe she was serious, but Fleur quickly proved her wrong. She sat beside Hermione in class, asked to join her whenever she had lunch, and even joined her when she studied or did homework. 

She honestly found it odd. Why would a girl like Fleur want to spend all her free time with Hermione?

She was again, wondering about the French woman’s actions when said woman plopped down in the empty seat across from Hermione. “You like chocolate, yes?”

Fleur brandished a small white pastry box. She opened the lid, showing the assortment of chocolate pastries inside. 

“How are you liking France?” Fleur asked, plucking an eclair from the box. 

“I visited before when I was younger but it’s been nice living here.”

Fleur nodded. “It is. I missed home so much.”

Hermione stared at the food. Was Fleur referring to her time working at Gringotts and the summer she spent with the Weasley’s?

“I think I would miss home after a while too,” Hermione said, not knowing what else to say. 

Fleur smiled. “My English improved, thanks to Bill.” 

Bill Weasley, yes. The man she had dated while in England. Wait, weren’t they still together?

“Yeah, Bill is great,” Hermione trailed off. “How are you two doing?”

“Me and Bill?” Fleur’s voice pitched. “No, no.” She waved her hand as if she was swatting away a fly. “Me and Bill are not together.” She wiped her fingers on a napkin. “We broke up a long while ago.”

Hermione gulped. She could only imagine what happened between them. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Fleur shrugged, her eyes focusing on Hermione. “It’s fine. Besides, we are all so young. There’s always time for love.” She pushed the pastry box toward her. “So, Hermione, have you gone to the Louvre yet?”

* * *

She was actually having fun. Ron and Harry both worried that she’d spend so much time cooped up, not taking care of herself and giving herself a chance to breathe and rest her brain. 

But, she was! Surprisingly and it was all thanks to Fleur. 

Fleur had taken her to the Louvre where they accidentally spent more time than they should have comparing and complaining about their respective Weasley relationships. 

Fleur guided Hermione through the most popular sights of Paris before venturing into more familiar haunts and the magical portion of the city. 

Weeks into school, it was their first break and Fleur invited Hermione to join her at her family's home outside Oyonnax, where they’d also have a chance to hike some trails in the Alps or if Hermione was really up for it, visit Geneva. 

Hermione was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed, privately wondering how Fleur was able to convince her. 

* * *

Fleur handed her a wine glass filled with a pink substance. Hermione sniffed the liquid. 

“It is some of our best,” Fleur offered, sipping on her own glass. 

Hermione’s eyes widened at the fruity flavor and fought to keep herself from gulping the rest down. Her eyes roved around the back garden of the Delcaour’s family home. Fleur’s family were spread out, celebrating Gabrielle’s birthday. The youngest Delacour had grown taller and just as beautiful as her sister. 

Hermione could hardly believe how many good looking people were in this one family. It should be illegal. 

Hermione finished her wine and quickly found another and another. 

She felt warm and happy. 

Oh no, she needed to leave before she embarrassed herself, Fleur, or someone else. 

“Fleur, I think I need to go take a nap or something,” Hermione stumbled to her feet. 

Fleur stood and wrapped her arm around her’s. “I’ll take you to your room.” 

Hermione’s protest was ignored as they walked up the wooden steps and into the room Hermione was staying in. 

She walked in and flopped onto her bed. Fleur walked around the bed and to the window, reaching out to close the curtains. 

Hermione gasped loudly. 

“What is it?” Fleur whirled around. 

Hermione stared at her. “The moon. You. It’s like you’re glowing. Or, I don’t know. You know when you’re standing in front of a painting and you can’t speak and you feel like crying. That’s what I'm feeling right now. Oh my god, I'm an idiot,” she smacked her hands over her face, “Hermione shut up.”

“And you’re friends with me,” she continued to cry, “we’re friends, right? Or we were before I mucked it up. Why would anyone break up with you? You’re so witty and nice and put up with my horrible French.”

Hermione felt the bed dip. 

Fleur pulled Hermione’s hands from her face. She smiled softly. “You’re odd, Hermione.” 

Hermione flushed, making her already red face, redder. She sat up with a groan. “I’m a mess.”

“I like you,” Fleur said. 

“Thanks,” Hermione sighed, “at least someone does” 

Fleur chuckled. “No, Hermione. I like you. You are pretty and smart and sometimes I want to kiss you.” She clutched her hands in her lap. “But my heritages makes it difficult to find someone true.” She looked up, meeting Hermione’s deep brown eyes. “I know I am beautiful but I confess to you in the hopes that you may look past that and like me for who I am. The same way I like you.”

Hermione’s breath hitched, feeling tear rolls down her cheeks. 

Fleur laughed under her breath, breaching up to wipe away the tears. “You are a mess, Hermione Granger.” 

Fleur leaned forward and kissed her tentatively, her warm lips perfectly set against her own. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed. Good lord, she’d never experience anything so sweet and perfect (it wasn’t too wet and sloppy and no tongue jabbing!). A second before she leaned in to deepen the kiss, Fleur sat back, her cheeks pink. 

“We’ll just see how this goes, yes?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied before kissing her again. 


End file.
